1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-function container, and more particularly relates to a multi-function container for modifying temperature of an object on receiving commands from a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many containers are provided for storage of foods solid and liquid, such containers as a thermos apply many elements to retain either a cooling effect to keep foods cold or a thermal area to retain heat as to keep foods warm. Most of these containers can only keep food stored and warm for a certain period of time. As with many thermos style containers the space provided between the walls of the outer and inner receptacles is for retaining heat to warm the contents.
There are devices known in the art that communicates with the container wirelessly. Further, these containers contain sensors to measure the temperature. However, these devices are complex due to the existence of separate blocks for heating and cooling. Further, these containers are dependent upon external electrical power that creates discomfort during the usage and doesn't apply for bicycle travelers and pedestrian tourists.
Further, the existing devices are remote control and are not wireless and thus dramatically limits the device feature and usability. Therefore, there is a need of a container for modifying temperature of an object on receiving commands from the computing device. Further, the container should be able to illuminate light signals depending upon the temperature of the object.